This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Flexible electronics have one or more desirable features, which may include low weight and low consumption of energies, good compactness, superior portability and easiness when being integrated with other devices. It is expected that the market related to flexible electronic devices is going to have a rapid growth. Some related applications for flexible electronics may include flexible displays, sensors and solar cells, etc. However, flexible electronic devices often comprise metallic components (e.g., metallic interconnects) on flexible substrates, and during the use of the devices, they often subject to repeated deformations (for example, bending deformations), and this could cause crack generation and propagation in the metallic components. This may generate risks to the devices' reliability and durability in the long term. Therefore, it is beneficial to have an effective method to fabricate materials with high electrical conductivities and good fatigue properties onto flexible substrates, wherein the fabricated materials can potentially replace at least a portion of metallic components in flexible electronic devices to produce a better reliability and durability of the devices.